This invention relates generally to soldering techniques, apparatus therefor, and more particularly relates to apparatus for cleaning soldering iron tips. With the advent of printed circuit technology, many new tools have become available to the solder operator. These include new type soldering tips as well as accessories for use with soldering irons. One such invention uses capillary action to store solder removed from components or to store solder for soldering operations.
Soldering tips are usually cleaned by wiping or shaking to dislodge excess solder. Usually a technician will shake the soldering iron into a waste paper basket, which is messy and results in a waste of solder. Shaking is also time-consuming and inefficient because all of the debris and solder collected on or in the tip is difficult to dislodge. The present invention solves these problems by providing a quick and easy method and apparatus for completely cleaning the tip of solder and debris and also provides a receptacle for efficient use with soldering irons.